Sweet Valentines
by StereotypicalUsername
Summary: What does your girlfriend have in store for you this Valentines?


**_~~~ Sweet Valentine ~~~_**

 _ **Your POV**_

You stepped into the bus, relieved that you had gotten in on time. You spotted an empty seat near the end of the bus and started heading towards it before you noticed an old woman entering. You sighed, a bit disappointed that you wouldn't be sitting down. You motioned for her to sit down and stood in the middle of the aisle.

It was pretty hectic in the process of commuting between work and going home. Most of the buses had been packed with people especially since today was Valentines. It was a miracle that this bus even had a seat available! But honestly you were just glad you could go home to be in her arms.

The bus passed by the street of your former school, bringing a smile to your face as you remembered the first time you both had met.

 _ **~~~ Flashback ~~~**_

You walked around the hallways before coming down to the first floor, hearing the soft sounds of piano echo melodiously in the hallways. You follow it to the music room to see the door slightly ajar and seeing no harm in it, you peek in.

It was a girl playing and my oh my was she a sight to behold. The afternoon sun's rays hit her just right to make it seem as if she was an angel, forming a small halo of light around her. Her auburn hair appeared a shade lighter in the light. Her eyes were closed and her lips upturned to form a gentle smile all the while she swayed to the melody of the music.

You stood frozen behind the door mesmerized by this beautiful sight. It took a few seconds before you realized she'd probably catch you looking at her creepily and you really didn't want to come off as a weirdo. Still it'd be pretty awkward to barge in there and ask her to continue playing the piano. The girl looked like one who'd like to keep her privacy, besides there was no harm in just listening.

You slumped down on the wall beside the door, placing your bag next to you and listened to her music. She played each song smoothly with seemingly no mistakes and each piece she played was as beautiful as the last. A few minutes passed by like this before a phone rang.

You shot up from my spot on the wall. A bit too fast actually. You stumbled, accidentally tripping on your bag strap and into the music room. The phone was the least of your problems at this point.

 _ **~~~ Flashback End ~~~**_

She was so mad! The scolding she gave you was legendary in the school after vice president recorded it. The news was all over for days, a topic most of the school were talking about. The glares she gave you in the hallways! But she was so cute.

You chuckled making quite a few people look at you weirdly. Their stares weren't much to you but if she were here... She'd probably look like a tomato! You laughed louder this time and the old lady from before tapped you on the shoulder.

"Are you alright? Perhaps you'd like a few minutes to rest by sitting." She looked concerned. Understandable, but you hope you didn't seem that crazy.

"..." The silence was awkward but you did seem crazy didn't you?

Your cheeks were flushed as you rejected the offer. You stared dead ahead and tried to stay calm, hoping that they would just forget about what had happened. You let out a sigh of relief as their attention was focused somewhere else.

The rest of the ride passed by without any other incidents, thankfully and before you knew it you were getting off the bus and walking the street to your- I mean OUR apartment. You walked home giddily, excited to spend the night with your lovely girlfriend.

You opened the door but not before removing my footwear at the door. You went to the living room and instantly you get hit with a pleasant smell that led you to the kitchen. She didn't seem to have noticed you as you entered the room. She was wearing a black apron lined with gold over a long-sleeved white blouse. She wore a red skirt and a red checkered patterned headband on her head. Al in all she looked pretty cute as she was cooking. You grinned, a wicked plan forming in your head as you crept up behind her. Slowly, quietly and... NOW!

"Kyaa!"

She yelped as you hugged her from behind making you chuckle. Your redheaded girlfriend struggled in your grip for a little while, refusing to be held like the tsundere she was before surrendering. You could feel her relax under your arms and you loosened your strong grip around her waist.

"I'm back." Your voice was slightly muffled by her hair.

"Welcome home." She turned around and pecked you on the lips, surprising you.

"W- wh- what? What was that?" You stuttered through your sentence, face ablaze.

She smirked, "Happy Valentines!"

That devious little- Well two can play at that game. You grabbed her and pulled her in for a kiss. You sighed midway through it, You'd been waiting an entire week for this.

You'd been away for a week because your job required you to go abroad.

Your sweet little reunion was stopped however as she pulled away. All too quickly for you.

"W- well." Her face was a bit flushed and you noticed her breathing came out in pants. She fixed her apron and headband which had been made crooked in our impromptu make- out session.

"Do you need anything before dinner? You seem to be sweating a lot! You worked hard today no? So a bath maybe?" Yes, maybe you did need a bath, the rooms getting a bit hot. You eyed her form as she checked the pot which gave off a heavenly scent.

"Ah! You might be a bit hungry though, looking at me like that." You noticed the way her eyes had darkened and oh boy! Her blouse was unbuttoned.

"My eyes are up here Romeo." She had a light smirk on her face as you looked away to clear your head, a light blush appearing on your cheeks.

'Resist it. Come on, you can do better than this!'

'But look at the way she's looking at you. She's totally asking for it.'

You took a quick glance at her, was she always swinging her hips like that? She sauntered over to you.

"Do you really like me that much? Looking at me with those hungry eyes of yours." She clicked her tongue.

"Is that rhetorical?" You answered back.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped." She leaned in and grabbed the nape of your neck making you bend over a bit seeing as you were taller than her. "Then as an appetizer," She whispered and after a brief pause, "I'll give you a kiss on the cheek!" She pecked you once on the cheek.

"So please endure it for awhile ne~" And she winked.

You almost growled. She was such a tease.

Dinner was an interesting affair what with you shifting every few seconds in your seat to get comfortable and with her sitting across eating calmly. Although she seemed to be getting nervous?

A brief moment of silence passed as we finished our dinner. She pulled out a box and spoke.

"Here, chocolate. It's small... But I didn't skimp on the feelings." She slid the box across the table to you. It was chocolate, However you'd never seen them in this shape before. You glanced at her, she seemed to be avoiding eye contact along with a light blush on her face.

You hummed as you popped one of them in my mouth. She seemed satisfied with your response.

"They good?" You hummed a yes and popped another one in your mouth. "That's great, I chose the type of chocolate you'd probably like."

"They're the best I've eaten in my life! Where'd you get them?"

"I made them myself." She blushed again.

You probably looked surprised as she punched me in the arm.

"I can make chocolate too ok?" She did a cute pout and crossed her arms.

She was too adorable!

"Ah! Maki- chan, want to split a chocolate with me?"

"Ha? How are we supposed to do that? Idiot. They're too small to be split." The incredulous look she gave you was more than enough motivation for you to make your move.

"Allow me to demonstrate." You had a small smirk on your face as you pulled your chair closer to hers and put a chocolate between your lips. Her confusion slowly turned into understanding judging by the increasing redness in her cheeks. You cupped her face in your hands before pulling her towards you. She smelled like the chocolate you had in your mouth, the sweet scent nearly overpowering my senses as she edged closer. Her eyes fluttered close as the distance closed between us and you felt her bite into the chocolate. She struggled to bite it considering how small the piece was, you knew it probably couldn't be split however and pushed it into her mouth with your tongue. The surprised moan she gave made you smile and you wrapped your arms to encircle her. The chocolate was quickly melting and the taste seeped into your mouth. Your tongues met for a brief while in a dance, twisting, prodding and pushing against each other. The chocolate only sweetened it.

At this point the rest of the chocolate had been forgotten. In fact all thoughts of anything else were stopped as you focused on her.

"Time for the main course?" She giggled as you carried her to the bedroom.

You shoved her against the wall, pulling her into another kiss. Unrestrained passion leaked into the kiss as you battled for dominance with your tongues.

"Your such a tease, you know that right?" You said in between kisses.

She chuckled as you moved to the bed.

"You better have a gift for me next month."

But of course that's a story for another time.

 _ **~~~ End ~~~**_

 _ **A/N:**_ And Done! How was that as my first one submitted here? I know it's a bit late but here ya go! It was meant for Valentines. I hope you'll all treat me well. Hope you enjoyed reading this!

Read and Review!


End file.
